insomniafandomcom-20200214-history
Insomnia Song Contest 01
|city=Incheon |venue=Incheon Munhak Stadium |presenter(s)=BoA, HyunA, G-Dragon |semifinal_1=May 2019 |semifinal_2=May 2019 |grand_final=June 2019 |wcountry=TBD |artist(s)=TBD |song=TBD }} Insomnia Song Contest 01 will be the first edition of the Insomnia Song Contest. It was internally selected that the debut edition will be held in Incheon, South Korea. The shows were hosted by BoA (Kwon Boa), HyunA (Kim Hyunah) and G-Dragon (Kwon Jiyoung) and took place in the Incheon Munhak Stadium. Host Host country South Korea, officially the Republic of Korea (ROK), is a country in East Asia, constituting the southern part of the Korean Peninsula. The name Korea is derived from Goguryeo which was one of the great powers in East Asia during its time, ruling most of the Korean Peninsula, Manchuria, parts of the Russian Far East and Inner Mongolia under Gwanggaeto the Great. Its capital, Seoul, is a major global city and half of South Korea's 51 million people live in the Seoul Capital Area, the fourth largest metropolitan economy in the world. Host city Incheon, officially the Incheon Metropolitan City (인천광역시), is a city located in northwestern South Korea, bordering Seoul and Gyeonggi to the east. Inhabited since the Neolithic, Incheon was home to just 4,700 people when it became an international port in 1883. Today, about 3 million people live in the city, making it South Korea's third most-populous city after Seoul and Busan. The city's growth has been assured in modern times with the development of its port due to its natural advantages as a coastal city and its proximity to the South Korean capital. It is part of the Seoul Capital Area, along with Seoul itself and Gyeonggi Province, forming the world's fifth largest metropolitan area by population. Presenters BoA is a South Korean singer, songwriter, record producer and actress active in South Korea and Japan. Dubbed as the "Queen of K-pop", BoA has been recognized as one of the most successful and influential Korean entertainers throughout her career. HyunA is a singer-songwriter, rapper and model. She debuted as a member of the girl group Wonder Girls in February 2007. After leaving the ensemble shortly after, Hyuna subsequently left JYP Entertainment and joined the girl group 4Minute, under Cube Entertainment. 4Minute debuted in June 2009 and went on to become one of the most popular girl groups in the country. G-Dragon is a South Korean singer-songwriter, rapper, record producer, entrepreneur and fashion icon known for penning chart-topping singles and his stage presence that has garnered him the title "King of K-pop". From age twelve, G-Dragon trained for six years at South Korean entertainment label YG Entertainment before debuting in 2006 as a member of the hip hop boy band Big Bang, which went on to become one of the best-selling boy bands in the world. Participants Countries National Finals * Hangug Norae 01: Incheon (한국 노래 01: 인천) Shows External links * Official Discord server of the Insomnia Song Contest * Official YouTube channel of the Insomnia Song Contest & Current Music Competition Category:Editions